This invention relates generally to methods and means for producing free-flow, loose-fill packaging materials, and more specifically to a method for producing a particular improved form of such packing materials.
The present invention improves on the methods and means for producing packaging materials, as disclosed in Graham and Stanley U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,455, Makowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,705, and copending application Ser. No. 82,697, filed Oct. 21, 1970, by Arthur Graham, Alexander G. Makowski and Gunter G. Fuss (now abandoned).